


I Remember All Your Moves

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [80]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I’m going to take advice from you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember All Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Diet  
>  **1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge:** D
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 2-3  
>  **Title:** Brian Adam's _Please Forgive Me_

“You think I want some advice from you?” Danny scoffed, from the passenger seat.

 Steve spun the wheel, hugging a turn, high speed and squealing tires, after a runner from the last crime scene, “Why not? You’re doing most of this on the say so of Grace this far.”

 “Because she’s smart, and she knows where she’s coming from, and _you_ -“ Danny barked the word, holding on to his seat. “Half the time everything you eat tastes like blended sawdust and spinach, and the other half you’re stuffing your face with puka dogs and plate lunches like a trash compactor.”

**Author's Note:**

> > **Diet**   _(noun, verb, adjective)_  
>  di·et [dahy-it]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. food and drink considered in terms of its qualities, composition, and its effects on health:  _Milk is a wholesome article of diet._  
>  2\. a particular selection of food, especially as designed or prescribed to improve a person's physical condition or to prevent or treat a disease:  _a diet low in sugar._  
>  3\. such a selection or a limitation on the amount a person eats for reducing weight:  _No pie for me, I'm on a diet._  
>  4\. the foods eaten, as by a particular person or group:  _The native diet consists of fish and fruit._  
>  5\. food or feed habitually eaten or provided:  _The rabbits were fed a diet of carrots and lettuce._  
>  6\. anything that is habitually provided or partaken of:  _Television has given us a steady diet of game shows and soap operas._
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_** , di·et·ed, di·et·ing.  
> 7\. to regulate the food of, especially in order to improve the physical condition.  
> 8\. to feed.
>> 
>> **verb _(used without object)_** , di·et·ed, di·et·ing.  
> 9\. to select or limit the food one eats to improve one's physical condition or to lose weight:  _I've dieted all month and lost only one pound._  
>  10\. to eat or feed according to the requirements of a diet.
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  11\. suitable for consumption with a weight-reduction diet; dietetic:  _diet soft drinks._
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1175–1225; (noun) Middle English diete < Anglo-French, Old French < Latin diaeta < Greek díaita way of living, diet, equivalent to dia- dia- + -aita (akin to aîsa share, lot); (v.) Middle English dieten (transitive) < Anglo-French, Old French dieter, derivative of the noun


End file.
